


Separuh Senja

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Senja. Bukan separuhnya.





	Separuh Senja

_Dari angan melibar rasa beku_

_Terkutuklah matahari yang melukai daku_

_Ia membelah diri menjadi hanya separuh nyawa_

_Belumlah padam walau tinggal seberkas sinar_

_Sebenarnya aku tidak menyuruhnya, tapi ia memaksa_

_Atau mungkin ini kehendak Tuhan, untuk menenggelamkannya_

_Tak tampak dari mataku sebuah rasa salah_

_Oleh perbuatanmu yang pergi, bukan sepenginang_

_Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu, Senja_

_Karena aku menyayangimu_

_Tetapi dapatkah engkau kembali seperti semula?_

_Setelah kucabik-cabik dadamu yang mengombak_

_Setelah kurenggut nama kepercayaan darmu_

_Hingga engkau memilih untuk tidak menyinariku sepenuhnya_

_Waktu kau hadir, namamu bukan lagi Senja_

_Kau letakkan abiseka, hanya separuhnya_

_Seharusnya aku tidak melukainya_

_Tetapi Senja yang kupunya telah musnah_

_Punah ke dalam pusaran sutera-sutera di nabastala_

_Kerikil menghempas memainkan udara_

_Setelah menang, mengalahkan debu-debu yang ada di penjara_

_Kupanggil riak sungai yang berarus_

_Ia hanya menjawab: Aku telah hanyut_

_Kusebut angin yang membelai kain salju_

_Ia hanya menjawab: Aku telah basah kuyup_

_Akhirnya kubertanya kepada dirimu, Senja_

_Engkau hanya menjawab dengan pelukan dusta_

_Tapi, aku tak dapat mengubahmu dari separuh Senja_

_Dadaku berdesir menyakasikan separuh Senja akan hilang_

_Terbata-bata ia dimakan gunung_

_Aku mencaintaimu, Senja_

_Bukan separuhnya_

_Namun apa daya, engkau telah larut bersama gulita_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 25 Februari 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
